


Not a Mistake

by honeyaster



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddles, Getting Together, IDK but it's really gay, Kinda, Kinda some slight pining at the beginning?, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyaster/pseuds/honeyaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex wakes up warm. He stretches back into it, the solid press of heat behind him. He’s vaguely aware of the smell of alcohol and expensive aftershave when Nursey’s stubble brushes against the back of his neck. </p><p>It’s less like waking up and more like being hit by lightning.</p><p>----<br/>Or the one where Dex and Nursey share a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Mistake

Dex rolls onto his side, the sheets of his bed tangling between his legs. There’s someone pounding on the outside of his door, so he _knows_ he should probably try to be more awake, but the mattress is so warm and-

His door is yanked open.

“DEX,” Nursey shouts, apparently immune to the fact that it’s _two in the goddamn morning_. “Dex you will not BELIEVE what Chowder just did to the lacrosse frat. It was amazing. We need to have, like, a kegster to commemorate this. I’m so proud.”

Dex is still blinking himself awake, trying to become semi-coherent, when Nursey plops down on his bed next to him. “Dude, I don’t think we should be planning a kegster while you smell like one.”

“I didn’t even drink that much, Dex.” Nursey grins, though Dex knows from the tipsy fluidness of his motions that his claim is 100% bullshit.

“Yeah, and you totally don’t have a thing for girls in plaid.” Dex snorts.

“I don’t, actually.” Nursey argues, rolling onto his back and propping himself up on his elbows to stare at Dex.

“Of course not, buddy.” Dex says, rolling back over and willing Nursey to disappear with every fiber of his being. “It’s, like, the middle of the night though, so if you’re serious about the kegster you’ll be way more convincing in the morning.”

Nursey is blissfully silent again, and Dex is able to ~~feel~~ forget Nursey’s presence behind him. He buries his face back into his pillow and wonders why the _fuck_ Nursey hasn’t moved away yet.

“Okay,” Nursey says softly. Relief settles throughout Dex’s nerves, a second’s reprieve before Nursey tugs him back towards him.

“What-”

“We’re going to talk about it again in the morning.” Nursey say into the back of Dex’s neck as Dex sputters, trying to convince his body to move away from Nursey. Yes, Nurse is warm, but Dex knows that there are plenty of very good reasons that letting Derek Nurse spoon is him is a _terrible awful_ idea.

“Yeah, after you go back to your own room and sleep this off.” Dex says, pushing away. He turns to face Nursey and almost falls prey to his kicked-puppy expression.

“But I’m already _here_ ,” Nursey whines, pouting slightly. It’s childish and intrusive and Dex hates that he almost finds it adorable.

“And your room is a floor up. It’s not that much of a trip.”

“I’ll go if you go with me.” Nursey bargains, as if trying to find a compromise, as if this was an argument.

“No,” Dex says, voice deceptively impassive, knowing he wants to read way too much into Nursey’s words.

“You’ll be fine on your own.” He continues. He has to be deliberately calm; his heart is pressed up against his rib cage and his lips are aching to be pressed against Derek’s, but Dex really needs to get his nighttime fantasies out of his head. Especially when the subject of those fantasies is right next to him and clearly intoxicated.

“But I don’t want to be on my own.” ~~Derek~~ Nursey says softly, and the air between them feels heavy. The pause in their conversation seems to fill the entire room, smothering them. “I can leave if you really want me to.”

Nursey sounds so soft as he says it, tired, and Dex hates to be the reason for it. The words are falling from his lips almost unwittingly.

“No, it’s- it’s fine.” He hesitates. “Just fucking get under the covers or whatever.”

Nursey smiles and it makes Dex feel warm and content in ways that are totally inappropriate for his best frenemy. Nursey clumsily slides under Dex’s covers after kicking off his jeans, not touching Dex but close enough that their bodies are almost brushing. It’s suddenly a little harder for Dex to breathe.

“Thanks, man.” Nursey says with the covers wound up around him, and if the situation were any different Dex would want to chirp him for how small he looks, curled up in his bed. “Just a warning though, I’m a cuddler.”

Dex rolls his eyes, turning his back to Nursey as he tries to settle back into a comfortable position.

“Just go the fuck to sleep.” He says, instead of ‘ _I actually wouldn’t mind it if you wanted to touch me_.’ Instead of ‘ _Don’t tempt me.’_ Instead of ‘ _Please.’_ He thinks he hears Nursey snort, and the air behind him is distractingly warm from the other boy’s presence, but his exhaustion wins out and it’s not long before Dex slips back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

\----------

Dex wakes up warm. He stretches back into it, the solid press of heat behind him. He’s vaguely aware of the smell of alcohol and expensive aftershave when Nursey’s stubble scrapes against the back of his neck.

It’s less like waking up and more like being hit by lightning. Electric shocks crack across every nerve where he’s suddenly painfully aware their skin touches. Nursey breathes slow and warm against the back of Dex’s neck, and he feels the kind of _want_ he’s sure someone like Nursey could write novels about. It’s like every muscle in his body has gone tense, not quite ready for the moment to be broken.

“Nursey?” He whispers. Dex isn’t sure if he wants to wake him up or not, but he feels like it’s wrong to let his comatose crush cuddle him like this. It feels dangerously like taking advantage of him and there’s nothing Dex wants less. When the other boy says nothing, Dex begins to pull Nursey’s arm from around his waist. It only succeeds in waking Nursey up just enough for him to tighten his grip around Dex, pulling him closer. It’s so fucking endearing, and Dex _loves_ it and then hates that he loves it.

He shoves Nursey’s arm this time. “Dude, wake the fuck up.”

Nursey mumbles something unintelligible, his stubble brushing up against the back of Dex’s neck. The feeling of Nursey’s skin against Dex’s is even more distracting now that he’s fully awake to experience it.

Dex shoves harder, slightly desperate. “ _Dude_.”

“Like, five more minutes,” Nursey says, voice still so rough with sleep it takes Dex a moment to understand him.

“I’m about to elbow you in the stomach,” He threatens hollowly, hoping it sounds real enough to get Nursey off of him before he does something stupid. Really stupid.

“Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?” Nursey mutters, sounding a little pissed and a little more awake. The residue of sleep still in his words is not at all distracting to Dex.

“Well, you were hogging the rest of it,” Dex says, kicking back against Nursey’s shin. “When you said you might cuddle me I had no idea you’d be _aggressive_ about it.”

Nursey pulls away. “Chill, dude. People are usually way more excited to wake up in bed with me.”

“I’m sure that most people don’t have to deal with you charging in, drunk, at 2 a.m. and demanding to stay with them.” Dex says, flipping onto his back to make eye contact with Nursey. There’s a pause between them, Nursey’s face scrunching up a little as the silence begins to stretch.

“Huh. So that’s how I got here.”

Dex almost laughs. “Dude, how drunk were you?”

“Sober enough to get past Nursey Patrol and from the volleyball house to your room, so probably only moderately-ish.” Nursey reasons, causing Dex to roll his eyes.

“And that’s _probably_ why we have Nursey patrol in the first place.” Says Dex, exasperated. It comes out fond.

“Fuck you.” Nursey grumbles in response. Dex is almost disappointed that the phrase lacks Nursey’s usual wit and passion. They’re both too preoccupied to do too much chirping anyways, he realizes: Nursey with what's probably a hangover and Dex with, well, Nursey.

… Hungover Nursey.

Drunk, touchy Nursey in his bed had been a problem that played on Dex’s consciousness, but Hungover Nursey being so close to him feels like the best thing to happen all week. The opportunity for chirping is too good to waste. (He might be half in love with him but that doesn’t mean he enjoys getting on Nursey’s nerves any less.)

Dex shifts a little farther away from the other boy, causing Nursey’s eyes to be hit by the sunlight from between Dex’s blinds. Dex is almost too amused to think about the nearly sexual way that it causes ~~Derek~~ Nursey to groan.

“What’s the matter? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” He teases, a grin cracked across his face because this feels like  _Christmas_.

“Shut the fuck up, man,” Nursey says, pulling a pillow over his face.

“Aw, c’mon Nursey.” Dex leans closer, hand beside Nursey’s shoulder as he hovers over the other boy. He's enjoying this way too much. “ _Chill_.”

“I’m literally going to fucking strangle you.” Nursey says, voice muffled by the pillow.

Dex loses his shit.

“I _mean it_.” Nursey threatens again, and somehow Dex is laughing louder, falling onto his side, because everything about their situation is absurd. He’s in a love-hate relationship with his defensive partner and they just shared his bed like some kind of _goddamn romcom_ and now Nursey’s the one cursing him out over his use of the word ‘chill.’

Nursey smacks him with his pillow. “You’re literally like some kind of monster sent out of hell to torture me.”

“And _there’s_ the overdramatic English Major in you.” Dex chirps.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

Nursey snorts. Dex turns towards him with a response on the tip of his tongue. It shrivels.

Nursey’s back is arched against Dex’s bed, his arms stretched above his head and his tank riding up just enough to expose a small strip of skin that Dex can see in his peripheral vision.

It was unfair how good Nursey could look the morning after being totally smashed, Dex thinks vaguely. He pulls his eyes away before he can get caught staring and clears his throat.  

“Sleep well?” He asks, surprising himself, wishing he’d said something more like their usual back-and-forth bickering tone.

Nursey seems vaguely surprised as well. “Didn’t know you cared, Poindexter, but yeah it was alright considering that two 6’2" hockey players were sandwiched in a bed like this.”

“That’s on you.” Dex points out. Nursey grins, body rolling towards Dex in a way that puts him in the warm area just outside of his personal space, looking down at him.

“You say that like it’s a _bad thing_. I am a _catch_ , Dex. Do you know how many guys would love to be squished in a tiny bed with me right now? At least three at any given moment.”

“You’re so full of yourself.” Dex huffs, shifting a little closer to Nursey to meet his eyes straight on. Nursey doesn’t lean away when he sits up, still too close. Dex's eyes flicker to Nursey’s lips, twitched up into a smile. The other boy leans a little closer.

“Yeah, maybe,” he says, his eyes crinkling a little at their edges from his half smirk. Nursey still smells like sour alcohol, but Dex doesn’t care. He shuts his eyes, waiting, and isn't disappointed.

The kiss is brief, so quick and soft that Dex barely has time to register that it’s actually _happening_ before Nursey pulls away.

“Is this- what do you want?”

Dex is trying not to freak out because he desperately absolutely does _not_ want this to be anything less than entirely purposeful, he doesn’t want to be one of the accidents or casual hook-ups that Nursey seems to accumulate. He’s also pretty sure that if casual is what Nursey wants, now isn’t a good time to say any of that. Dex wants this. Really, he wants more than this, but he’s willing to settle.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Dex can hear himself saying, too focused on the distance between Nursey’s mouth and his to care about words. 

Nursey’s lips quirk up. “Yeah, just guys being dudes and kissing each other by mistake.”

It’s supposed to be a joke, but it falls flat in the expectant quiet of the room.

They stare as if they’re both waiting for the other to decide, as if they’re both equally ready to jump in or pretend this never happened. It should be awkward, but Nursey’s eyes are too painfully green to look away from right now.

Besides, it’s not like Nursey is looking away either.

The other boy’s eyes flick to his lips for half a second and that’s all it takes to have Dex pushing forward off of his mattress and then Nursey’s leaning down and it’s- it’s not perfect. It’s clacking teeth and the tense moment when they’re trying to find a rhythm, holding their breaths like they’re both afraid that this is just some kind of temporary insanity the other will brush off. Maybe it is, but Dex forgets to worry about it the second he feels Nursey’s tongue trail against the seam of his lips. He responds in kind and the feeling isn’t the electricity from before, like when Nursey’s mouth was only barely there against his neck. This feeling roars under his skin and across his bones. It’s fire, and everywhere that Nursey touches him burns and burns and _burns_.

They’re panting when they pull away, forehead against forehead.

Nursey clears his throat, and Dex is satisfied to hear how rough his voice sounds. “So was that a mistake too? I mean I know-”

“It definitely wasn’t an accident,” Dex says, cutting him off. “And, if you could stop talking, I might even want to do it again.”

“Asshole,” Nursey mutters as he leans back in.

Dex finds that it’s much harder to kiss when they’re both smiling like idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic for the OMGCP Fandom, so any comments or suggestions would be supper appreciated (or prompts, if you like the way I write and stuff). 
> 
> I wanna send out a huge thank you to [ rosmarine](http://rosmarine.tumblr.com/) for reading and editing and putting up with me panicking over this fic in general. 
> 
> If you want to follow me (!!!) then my main blog can be found [ here](http://honey-aster.tumblr.com/) and my Check, Please! sideblog can be found [here](http://foxtrot-thelaxbro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
